Together again
by AbigailRabbit98
Summary: After three years he's back for her, his love. Olivia's still healing from the Lewis ordeal. They both have feelings for one another, but will they be okay once again? Will Elliot be able to break down all those walls she's put up?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia mentally sighs of relief when the judge dismisses the court for the day. _Hell that was horrible. Lewis is horrible_. She thinks cringing at the smirk she sees Lewis giving her.

"You did good, Liv." Captain tells her.

"Thanks." She replies forcing a smile.

"Great job Olivia." Nick gives her a hug followed by Amanda.

"That bastard's gonna be in jail for a very long time." Fin says.

"Hopefully." She mutters hiding her fear.

"Does that guy know Olivia?" Amanda asks looking at a muscular handsome man and Olivia scans the room to see who might be looking at her. Then she sees him, Elliot Stabler. Her Elliot. The Elliot who left her.

_ He's walking towards her and damn he's still as sexy as ever. Gosh I haven't seen him in forever. How I've missed that man_ she thinks.

"Liv, great job. God I've missed you."

"El," She manages to say, "What are you doing here?"

"To support you and watch that bastard get what he deserves for what he did to you."

"El, you shouldn't have come..."

"Why not?"

"Because...you left me and I've heard from you only on my godson's birthday and a few other times?" Olivia spits out with anger.

"Olivia, listen to me. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. When I heard you'd been taken I was terrified. I knew I'd messed up and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left I just couldn't face you after what I did." He explains.

"You're an idiot, Stabler."

"I know. Deal with it. Want to grab a bite to eat with me, because everyone knows you have no food in your apartment. You forgive me?"

"Yes, but you owe me so, I guess I'll go with you and it's called delivery."

He laughs at her as they walk to Liv's car. She hasn't seen him in so long and now he shows up again. Does he really feel bad or just trying to fix his mistake now that I'm a victim she ponders.

"So, how is everyone?" I ask.

"They're all good. Eli misses you..."

"And what El?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me Stabler." Olivia demands.

"Liv, you just relived horrible memories and you want me to tell you about a minor event in mine?"

"If it's just minor tell me." She insists stubbornly.

"Fine, Benson. A few months after Eli's birthday we got divorced."

"El, I'm so sorry I-" He cuts her off.

"It's fine. Kathy and I haven't truely loved each other in a long time. It was a civil divorce. We're better friends than a couple and Kathy's dating some guy now."

"Damn El, why didn't you tell me! I should've been there for you since, you're here for me now!"

"I didn't want you to have to."

They're both silent, El reaches his hand out for Olivia's and she slowly places hers in his and gives a small tired smile. There's the same electricity as when they were partners as they hold missed this- the connection that they have.

Damn he looks so hot and I still love him I want to kiss him, but I can't. He's just been divorced and if Lewis isn't convicted then, I'll be putting him and the kids in danger. Olivia thinks as her eyes begin to flutter and she forces them open.

"It's been a long day. Let me drive you home." Elliot tells her.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll take a cab." Olivia replies.

"No, I'm driving you."

"No you are not. I'm fine."

"Okay you're fine, but I'm still driving you."

"Fine," She groans and follows him out to the car, "Happy?" She glares at her old partner.

"Yes." He replies that damn smirk on his face.

The drive is silent and Olivia's mind is filled with memories of her and Elliot together at work and out of work: Cragen yelling at them for disobeying even though they did have good reasons, basically reading each other's minds, and him bringing her coffee before work. God how did I not realize I've missed him this much Olivia wonders. Her mind starts to drift off and her eyes close.

"Liv! Olivia! Liv, wake up!" Elliot exclaims gently shaking her.

"Ugh why," Olivia sits up confused and sees Elliot, "How did you get in?"

"You forgot to set your alarm. I still remember exactly what time you get up at and you fell asleep in the car so, I carried you."

"Why'd you stay?"

"I thought you might wake up and I'd say bye, but you had a nightmare and I woke you up. You begged me not to go so, here I am." Elliot explains and Olivia remembers Lewis kissing her and burning her in front of her squad and then waking up pleading Elliott not to leave her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. You could've gone home. Oh my god..." Olivia says embarrassed that her best friend and ex-partner saw her so vulnerable.

"It's fine, Liv. I've spent nights here before. Go get ready and I'm going to stop at home to change."

"Well actually there are still some of your clothes in the closet. I never got around to getting rid of them." Olivia blushes.

Elliot opens the closet to see his clothes untouched. He smiles Olivia knew he would come back or she just couldn't let go and he's glad, because he's head over heels for his beautiful badass ex-partner.

"You ready to go?" Elliott asks her.

"Yea." Olivia replies with worry in her now not so bright eyes.

Elliot tries to make small talk with Olivia in the car, but she's quiet, nervous, afraid. They arrive at the trial soon enough, but too soon for Olivia. Seeing Lewis defend his horrible self and call up his witness. Olivia shivers each time he says she asked for it. Before long the defense rests and the closing arguments are made.

"What if he gets off? Anyone who wasn't there will believe him!" Olivia panics.

"No matter the verdict he will never touch you again." Elliot states firmly.

"What about other women and children? They won't be safe." Olivia responds thinking of everyone, but herself.

"Then we'll deal with it and make sure he gets life." He promises.

"Benson, the jury has reached a verdict." Barba tells Olivia And her heart races.

"On the count of attempted rape we find the defendant not guilty," As Olivia hears this she sighs covering her face and her heart begins beating faster, "On the charge of attempted murder we find the defendant not guilty," Olivia's heart drops and Elliot wraps an arm around her, "On the count of kidnapping we find the defendant guilty and on the count of assaulting a police officer we find the defendant guilty."

Olivia smiles and can't believe it's over. She looks over at Lewis whose glaring and smirks. The judge dismisses the court and Elliot scoops Olivia into a hug.

"You did it! The bastard won't hurt anyone again," He then gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Let's get you home."

"Just give me a minute." Olivia tells him and hurries out of the courtroom into a stairwell where she sits down and cries.

It's over, but it's not over she thinks. She just cries and thinks forgetting about Elliot who is waiting for her. She wipes the tears from her face and composes herself before going back.

"Hey you ready?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"Yeah I was just waiting on you. Let's go."

Elliot walks her up to her apartment despite her protests just like old times. She invites him in.

"Elliot, I need to know are you leaving again?"

"Liv, I made a huge mistake and I'm not going to repeat that mistake by leaving you again. Those years away from you were horrible. I love you, Liv." Elliot admits.

"You what?!" Olivia exclaims before she collapses on her couch and begins to cry again.

"Olivia, what? What did I do?" Elliot asks frantically.

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT!" She shouts upset Elliot sits down next to his beautiful partner and holds her as she cries.

"I love you, El. I'm sorry." The exhausted detective mutters before closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia mentally sighs of relief when the judge dismisses the court for the day. _Hell that was horrible. Lewis is horrible_. She thinks cringing at the smirk she sees Lewis giving her.

"You did good, Liv." Captain tells her.

"Thanks." She replies forcing a smile.

"Great job Olivia." Nick gives her a hug followed by Amanda.

"That bastard's gonna be in jail for a very long time." Fin says.

"Hopefully." She mutters hiding her fear.

"Does that guy know Olivia?" Amanda asks looking at a muscular handsome man and Olivia scans the room to see who might be looking at her. Then she sees him, Elliot Stabler. Her Elliot. The Elliot who left her.

_ He's walking towards her and damn he's still as sexy as ever. Gosh I haven't seen him in forever. How I've missed that man_ she thinks.

"Liv, great job. God I've missed you."

"El," She manages to say, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To support you and watch that bastard get what he deserves for what he did to you."

"El, you shouldn't have come..."

"Why not?"

"Because...you left me and I've heard from you only on my godson's birthday and a few other times?" Olivia spits out with anger.

"Olivia, listen to me. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. When I heard you'd been taken I was terrified. I knew I'd messed up and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left I just couldn't face you after what I did." He explains.

"You're an idiot, Stabler."

"I know. Deal with it. Want to grab a bite to eat with me, because everyone knows you have no food in your apartment. You forgive me?"

"Yes, but you owe me so, I guess I'll go with you and it's called delivery."

He laughs at her as they walk to Liv's car. She hasn't seen him in so long and now he shows up again. Does he really feel bad or just trying to fix his mistake now that I'm a victim she ponders.

"So, how is everyone?" I ask.

"They're all good. Eli misses you..."

"And what El?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me Stabler." Olivia demands.

"Liv, you just relived horrible memories and you want me to tell you about a minor event in mine?"

"If it's just minor tell me." She insists stubbornly.

"Fine, Benson. A few months after Eli's birthday we got divorced."

"El, I'm so sorry I-" He cuts her off.

"It's fine. Kathy and I haven't truely loved each other in a long time. It was a civil divorce. We're better friends than a couple and Kathy's dating some guy now."

"Damn El, why didn't you tell me! I should've been there for you since, you're here for me now!"

"I didn't want you to have to."

They're both silent, El reaches his hand out for Olivia's and she slowly places hers in his and gives a small tired smile. There's the same electricity as when they were partners as they hold missed this- the connection that they have.

Damn he looks so hot and I still love him I want to kiss him, but I can't. He's just been divorced and if Lewis isn't convicted then, I'll be putting him and the kids in danger. Olivia thinks as her eyes begin to flutter and she forces them open.

"It's been a long day. Let me drive you home." Elliot tells her.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll take a cab." Olivia replies.

"No, I'm driving you."

"No you are not. I'm fine."

"Okay you're fine, but I'm still driving you."

"Fine," She groans and follows him out to the car, "Happy?" She glares at her old partner.

"Yes." He replies that damn smirk on his face.

The drive is silent and Olivia's mind is filled with memories of her and Elliot together at work and out of work: Cragen yelling at them for disobeying even though they did have good reasons, basically reading each other's minds, and him bringing her coffee before work. God how did I not realize I've missed him this much Olivia wonders. Her mind starts to drift off and her eyes close.

"Liv! Olivia! Liv, wake up!" Elliot exclaims gently shaking her.

"Ugh why," Olivia sits up confused and sees Elliot, "How did you get in?"

"You forgot to set your alarm. I still remember exactly what time you get up at and you fell asleep in the car so, I carried you."

"Why'd you stay?"

"I thought you might wake up and I'd say bye, but you had a nightmare and I woke you up. You begged me not to go so, here I am." Elliot explains and Olivia remembers Lewis kissing her and burning her in front of her squad and then waking up pleading Elliott not to leave her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. You could've gone home. Oh my god..." Olivia says embarrassed that her best friend and ex-partner saw her so vulnerable.

"It's fine, Liv. I've spent nights here before. Go get ready and I'm going to stop at home to change."

"Well actually there are still some of your clothes in the closet. I never got around to getting rid of them." Olivia blushes.

Elliot opens the closet to see his clothes untouched. He smiles Olivia knew he would come back or she just couldn't let go and he's glad, because he's head over heels for his beautiful badass ex-partner.

"You ready to go?" Elliott asks her.

"Yea." Olivia replies with worry in her now not so bright eyes.

Elliot tries to make small talk with Olivia in the car, but she's quiet, nervous, afraid. They arrive at the trial soon enough, but too soon for Olivia. Seeing Lewis defend his horrible self and call up his witness. Olivia shivers each time he says she asked for it. Before long the defense rests and the closing arguments are made.

"What if he gets off? Anyone who wasn't there will believe him!" Olivia panics.

"No matter the verdict he will never touch you again." Elliot states firmly.

"What about other women and children? They won't be safe." Olivia responds thinking of everyone, but herself.

"Then we'll deal with it and make sure he gets life." He promises.

"Benson, the jury has reached a verdict." Barba tells Olivia And her heart races.

"On the count of attempted rape we find the defendant not guilty," As Olivia hears this she sighs covering her face and her heart begins beating faster, "On the charge of attempted murder we find the defendant not guilty," Olivia's heart drops and Elliot wraps an arm around her, "On the count of kidnapping we find the defendant guilty and on the count of assaulting a police officer we find the defendant guilty."

Olivia smiles and can't believe it's over. She looks over at Lewis whose glaring and smirks. The judge dismisses the court and Elliot scoops Olivia into a hug.

"You did it! The bastard won't hurt anyone again," He then gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Let's get you home."

"Just give me a minute." Olivia tells him and hurries out of the courtroom into a stairwell where she sits down and cries.

It's over, but it's not over she thinks. She just cries and thinks forgetting about Elliot who is waiting for her. She wipes the tears from her face and composes herself before going back.

"Hey you ready?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"Yeah I was just waiting on you. Let's go."

Elliot walks her up to her apartment despite her protests just like old times. She invites him in.

"Elliot, I need to know are you leaving again?"

"Liv, I made a huge mistake and I'm not going to repeat that mistake by leaving you again. Those years away from you were horrible. I love you, Liv." Elliot admits.

"You what?!" Olivia exclaims before she collapses on her couch and begins to cry again.

"Olivia, what? What did I do?" Elliot asks frantically.

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT!" She shouts upset Elliot sits down next to his beautiful partner and holds her as she cries.

"I love you, El. I'm sorry." The exhausted detective mutters before closing her eyes.


End file.
